Annie
by notyourlittlebisquedoll
Summary: rated m for everything that could gross out a second grader but i had some spacing issues. its my first story ever so could we not be too brutal...
1. Chapter 1

Zack, even though he'd had sex a grand total of seven times in his twenty-

five years of existence, was getting mental nausea from the sex vibes in the lab.

It was as if everyone was sexing up one another in a janitor's closet, with the

exception of him.

Except for Doctor Brennan, who had no clue what was going on. No one

was even listening to her. She was on yet another anthropological rant about sex

or multiple partners or any of her other usual topics.

Zack let his mind wander away from the bones laid out in front of him. The

picture of the girl looked oddly like Annie, except Annie wouldn't be caught dead

wearing that pink sweater.

"_Come on, Zacky! You're totally cute, just this once." Annie begged, _

_playing with the hem of Zack's shirt. "It'd be fun." _

"_Annie, I don't think I'm ready for sex. Anthropologically speaking--"_

_Annie cut him off, "You're only in grad school once." _

_ "I'm only eighteen." _

_ "When I first saw you, do you know what I wanted?" He watched the older _

_woman undress in short, jerky motions, "I wanted a fuck." She started in on _

_Zack's shirt. _

_ Annie started to unbutton Zack's pants, and he was too scared to resist. _

_Annie was a self-titled Juggelet, someone who you shouldn't really mess with. _

_ Sighing, Annie ripped off his shirt, "Of course, why would the smart kid fall _

_for the goth girl?" Her nipple rings were cold against his bare chest. "I want you, _

_Zack. And I intend to get what I want." _

_ Zack looked away, as if not seeing her would make Annie disappear. _

"_Zack!" She growled his name angrily. "Zack, Zack"_

"ZACK!" He looked up to see Cam peering down at him. "Y-y-yes?"

"You alright, Zackarooni?" She asked him.

"I'm fine," He got up quickly and walked out of the lab. He exited the

building and let the chilled November air hit him. He sat on the front steps and

sighed. Annie had been haunting his thoughts more than usual as of late. It made

him wary to go outside of the lab, what if instead of him just imaging her, she was

actually there? "Zack?" His breath stopped and slowly he turned around to see

Angela. "What was that all about?" She asked softly, sitting next to him.

"Just needed some fresh air." He tried to sound casual. You really can't lie

to Angela, though. She has this way of seeing right through people, and how nice

she can be makes you melt with guilt inside.

"Zack, you can tell me anything." Her voice was soothing.

"An interesting train of thought occurred while I was inside and I figured

that fresh air might help ease the light headed-ness. Did Doctor Saroyan send

you out here?"

"Speaking of the devil." Angela muttered as Cam stuck her head outside

and called for Zack to come back inside.

Throughout the course of the day Zack was only using about half of his

brain. That was about the brainpower of an above average Asian, but even that

wasn't enough to keep up with Doctor Brennan.

"Zack, check for any other anomalies on the bones" Brennan commanded.

Zack looked up from contentedly poking himself in the stomach. "Huh?"

Cam saved his life by breezing through the lab. "It's late people, go the

hell home." She headed for the door, where Hodgins was waiting for Zack.

Seeing as though Angela was waving him over, Zack guessed they would have

some company on the ride home

The car ride was quiet at first, Zack nearly silent as he muttered the

periodic table of elements to himself. "Hydrogen, lithium, beryllium, sodium,

magnesium…"

"Were you okay today, Zack?"

"Potassium!"

"What?" Hodgins eyed Zack in the rearview mirror.

"Oh right," calcium,, "I just," rubidium, "have a headache. Strontium,

cesium, barium…

"You seemed a little off." Jack told him. But by that point in the

conversation they were at Hodgin's estate, thankfully in the garage, saving Zack

a walk. "Francium, radium, scandium…" Once the genius had reached niobium

he was alone in his apartment. It was annoyingly dark. "Molybdenum." He flicked

on the lights.

Zack stripped and walked into the bathroom turning on the hot water.

When he was in the shower he tried to sing the only song he knew the words to,

the national anthem, but three minutes into the song he realized he was no

longer singing about his great country. Even though he had no clue what the

obscene words that were escaping his mouth were, he continued singing until he

reached what he thought to be the chorus, "I'd rather cut that neck in half, I'd

rather choke on that bitch ass, I'd rather chop and never stop because you

fucked my homies." The title popped into Zack's head: Another Love Song.

Zack stopped the shower and dried off haphazardly, threw on the first shirt

and pair of sweats he found, and logged onto YouTube, Speed Racer style. He

clicked on the first result for the search "Another Love Song".

"I could buy you a Lexus truck with a white leather interior," It sounded so

familiar, "I could kill off some bears and dogs and shit just to make you a fur

coat." Possibilities raced through Zack's mainframe mind. "I could love you and

treat you with class, and have babies falling all out your ass. But thinking about

that I feel I'd rather kill you." Of course, it was his and Annie's song.

Zack turned off the monitor, afraid to hear more. He laid on his bed,

scared to go to sleep, but eventually felt himself drift into the blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Zackary Uriah Addy! Get your dumb ass down here, now!" Zack looked _

_outside of his dorm window and grimaced at the sight of Annie. He raced down _

_the stairs and met her in the lobby. _

_The goth stood with her hands on her hips, "Your fucking retarded sperm _

_cells got me knocked up!" She shoved him into the first floor girls' bathroom. _

"_What makes you entirely sure it was me, specifically?" He asked her._

"_Two months ago, you, me, your room."_

"_That was completely involuntary sex—" Zack felt bad and all for saying that but _

_he had to put it out there. _

"_Are you saying I raped you?"_

"_Yes."_

_Annie gave him an I-will-fucking-kill-you look. "You're coming with me. Now." She _

_grabbed his arm. "I made an appointment at the Planned Parenthood. We're _

_getting this demon seed out of here!"_

"_Abortion is murder. Even though an embryo at eight weeks is barely developed _

_it's still a human life." _

"_You wanna keep the baby?" Annie growled. Zack nodded. "Say it." _

_Zack stood up straighter. "I want to keep the baby,"_

"_You wanna raise it, feed it, and send it to college?" _

"_Annie, I already have a job at the Jeffersonian Institute. I can get an apartment."_

"_Say it again. That you want to keep the baby." Annie's hands flew to her _

_stomach._

"_I want to keep the baby."_

"_Again."_

"_I want to keep the baby."_

_Angela's voice broke through the dark bubble of Zack's nightmare, "What baby?" _

Zack shot up in bed and looked around. He had been asleep for about two hours.

Angela stood in the doorway to his room. "No baby." He said quickly.

"Who'd you knock up?" She asked, amused. Then her face became serious.

"What the hell happened to you, Zack?"

"Why are you here?"

"Sweetie I _live_ with Hodgens." She sat down on the bed with him. "And I was

worried about you."

"I'm fine." He snapped.

"Why can't you just tell me?" She asked. More than anything Zack wanted to tell

Angela, she would understand. But Zack knew to keep the Annie secret to

himself. He figured that he was smart enough to know when to speak up.


	3. Chapter 3

Zack sputtered and flushed the toilet. He had just… regurgitated everything that

would come up. Ever since he had been seeing Annie in his mind so much he

had the compulsion to do that. Old habits die hard.

They had solved another case today, yet another criminal put behind bars. It

didn't feel as good as it used to.

Zack tried to think of what people on TV did when they had a bad day. All he

could think of was the bar from Happy Days. "Obviously my subconscious had a

need for alcohol separate from my immediate will." He muttered to himself. He

got up off the bathroom floor and got ready for the long walk to the bus stop. He

had heard of a bar in center city DC that he could try. Sure it was a gay bar but

who from work would show up there? It was called Petunia's.

As he was leaving the estate, Hodgins drove up behind him in his black BMW,

Angela in the passenger seat. "Were ya going?" Hodgins asked.

"The city." Zack replied cryptically.

"What are you going to do in the city?" Hodgins' house was just outside of down

town DC.

"Meet a friend." Zack was avoiding saying too much, for fear of letting on to the

fact that he was going to a fucking gay bar because he wanted to get drunk

alone.

"Need a ride." Angela offered for Hodgins, who seemed on her side. There was

no way out of this. Zack climbed in the backseat.

In the streets of the city Zack looked for the bar. He had no clue what the street

address was. Then he saw a rainbow sign that said "Petunia's Extremely Gay

Bar"

"Here's the place." Zack spoke up wishing he hadn't.

Hodgins scoffed, "The gay bar?"

"No." Zack said. "Big Earl's. The flower shop next to the bar." He stepped out of

the car. Once the red taillights were all the way down the road, Zack headed

towards the bar.

He crossed the dance floor and the section with tables and went up to the

counter, ordering a screwdriver.

Zack's phone chirped on his waist. "Zack Addy." He said dryly into the device.

"Where the hell are you?" Cam yelled into the phone.

"Out." Zack replied vaguely.

"Where the hell are your notes on the case?"

Zack sighed and took a drink of his spiked orange juice. "I left them on Doctor

Brennan's desk." Cam hung up at that, filling Zack with relief. But then Zack

heard an unfamiliar voice behind him, "Finally someone who's not drinking a

martini." Zack turned around to see a boy about twenty with scruffy black hair

and an amused grin. "I'm gay, but not that gay." The boy said.

Zack had to smile, too. "I'm Will." The boy took a seat next to Zack.

"Zack Addy."

"You're not here very often are you, Zack Addy?" He asked. The genius shook

his head yes. "I know the usual crowd. My band plays here, like, every other

night."

"You're in a band?" Zack asked. Conversation was not Zack's strong suit,

although the man he was flirting with didn't seem to mind. "Yeah. I play the bass.

We don't have an actual name, yet. Today we were Sodapop and Ritalin. Not my

name." Zack laughed a little.

"So what do you do?" Will inquired.

"I'm a forensic anthropologist." Zack told him, automatically feeling like a

dumbass because no one knows what the hell that is. "It's a lab job." He

explained.

Zack's phone vibrated on his hip. It was a text from Angela telling him they had

another decomposing body to give justice to. He made his unhappy little purring

noise. "You can't flash that phone in front of me and not give me your number."

Will smiled semi-suggestively. Promptly, Zack wrote his number down on a

napkin. "You don't talk much." Will pointed out.

"I've been told of my awkwardness in social situations, I tend to not talk when I

want to avoid saying the wrong and un-socially acceptable thing… Like just now."

"I thought that was kinda cute." Will said, taking the napkin out of Zack's

hand.

"I have to go." Zack told him. Will smiled, as Zack left, calling after him, "Don't

think I won't call you!"

Zack smiled, almost inwardly. But his smile faded when he saw Hodgin's

shiny car right outside of Big Earl's. He tried to make it seem like he wasn't

coming out of… Well actually coming out. There was a damn good chance he

was extremely gay, like the bar's sign suggested.

"Petunia's?" Angela said once he climbed in the car. Zack kept his head

down as they drove, the happy straight couple giving him the third degree.

Finally they wear him down, "Was he hot?" Angela asked.

"Objectively, Will was rather aesthetically pleasing." He said, quietly. Jack's

rearview mirror eyes crinkled. "Do you have _Will's_ number?" Zack was saved by

the Jeffersonian parking lot, jumping out of the vehicle before it was even at a full

stop.

But once in the lab Cam walked up to him greeting him with, "You're blushing.

What happened?"

"Will happened." He heard Angela say quietly to Hodgins behind him. He grinned

like an idiot in agreement.


End file.
